


Shudder

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Me Before You (2016), Me Before You - Jojo Moyes
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Physical Disability, Pining, Romance, Smut, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: He aches to please his Lou.
Relationships: Louisa Clark/William "Will" Traynor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Shudder

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: it is not dying by violentdarlings ♥️
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

He doesn't give her any warning before approaching the subject one night. She's nestled against his side, her head against his shoulder, one of her legs draped lightly over his and a book in her hands. She's reading aloud, but he stopped listening for a while now. He can't focus on what she's saying, she's too close; he can feel her soft and warm against him and she smells so good. Sweet and spicy at the same time. He just wants to wrap his arms around her and pull her as close as humanly possible. But even that he can't do. 

It makes him so angry and he clenches his jaw, hears his own teeth grinding in his mouth and he stops. Louisa yawned quietly for a moment but she continues reading; it's a love story and he knows they are one of her favourite genres that she'll never admit. He wished she would stop moving while she read but of course she continues and he can't blame her for wanting to lay comfortably. It's just the way she presses against him sometimes, or the way she moves her hips. It honestly made him crazy. 

"Lou." 

She pauses her reading, "Mm?" 

"I want to have sex." 

She almost drops the book, bolting up into a sitting position, "What?" 

"I want to have sex with you." Will says again. 

She stares at him with wide eyes and he pushes his insecurities away. Still something nags at him, what if she didn't want to touch him that way. 

"This. Is sudden," Louisa says softly, "What's wrong?" 

"Does something have to be wrong for me to want that with you?" he almost sounds icy. 

"No! I mean no, it's just. Sudden." She says again, pushing her hair behind her ears. 

"I think it's been long enough and I don't want to be an inadequate lover who leaves his girl to please herself." 

"I don't -" 

"We share a bed, Lou." 

Her shoulders tensed. 

"I know you touch yourself, god, sometimes I _feel_ it and I just think I'm going to fucking burst." 

She blushes, red flooding her pretty face and it makes something in his stomach clench in anticipation. 

"I never expected you to do anything for me, what we have is enough." She says softly. 

"Please, Lou." 

She looks at her hands wringing in her lap, the book at her side, "I never touched you because you asked me to wait until you are ready." 

"I am. God, I _am_, Lou." He says hoarsely. 

Will sees her biting at her lips, sees how her breathing quickens and doesn't miss the quiver in her voice when she speaks. 

"Then... should we try?" Louisa looked at him again. 

Her hand moved to his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze before it fell onto his stomach.

He shakes his head. "Not that yet." 

He wanted her to touch him so badly, atleast that part of him still worked to some extent, but now he wanted to please her more than anything. 

"Kiss me." he says. 

She swallows, creeping closer on her hands and knees until their noses touch. Their eyes meet and he wants to sigh with relief at the absolute look of assurance and love radiating from hers. Will knows she's nervous but she's eager as well and it stirs him up even more. He tilts his head up to meet her lips in a gentle kiss. She's soft and warm and delicious. 

Louisa pressed closer, her lips moving against his lovingly as their kiss deepened. His teeth nipped at her bottom lip and she whined, making him smile against her mouth. She climbed over him, almost sitting on him, with her hands in his hair to hold him close to her mouth. He kissed her desperately, letting his tongue taste every inch of her mouth until she pleaded for a break. 

Her chest heaved as she sat back, looking wildly back at him. Will loved that look on his sweet, innocent Lou.

"Is that all?" He says playfully. 

Louisa means business when she shakes her head and reaches for the hem of her shirt. Will watched her pull her night shirt over her head and he realised she wanted this just as much as him. Her breasts are round and full and her nipples the cutest little pink buds. She's not as athletic as his previous partners, her hips rounder and her stomach not entirely flat. But fuck, he loves it. He wants to burn the image of her naked body into his mind, just as much as he wants to kiss it all over. 

"Let me kiss them." 

Louisa moved closer, clearly understanding what he meant as she leaned forward. He opened his mouth to kiss the swell of her breast, letting his tongue trace her nipple. She made a small 'oh' sound, her hands pressed into the bed beside his head to keep her upright. Will took her nipple into his mouth, gently sucking at it and flicking his tongue over it. 

Louisa moaned softly, his name on her lips between some of them. Lovely. He continued sucking her nipples and kissing her breasts, not getting enough of the sounds she made. Obviously her breasts were a very sensitive spot and he loved it. Will rolled a nipple between his teeth and Louisa yelped, her hips involuntarily snapping forward. He has to pull away because he can't take it much longer and she moans. 

"Lou." 

"Y-yeah?" 

"Sit on my face." 

"_What_." She squeaked.

"Sit on my face. _Now_." 

She wants to protest but the look in his eyes makes her swoon. 

"How are we going to..." She trails off and he can see she's trying to push her shyness away for him. 

"Take the pillows out so my head can lay flat on the bed." 

She does what he asks, her small hands shaking as she moves his head gently. 

"You can say no." He says to assure her. 

Louisa shakes her head, "What now?" 

"Take off your pants. Underwear too." 

She doesn't move and he thinks she's going to say no then. She doesn't, Louisa climbs off the bed, pausing next to it before she grasps the waistband of her pajama bottoms. He licks his lips, watching her closely as she slips the last of her clothes down her body. Will sucks in a breath, jesus. 

"You're so beautiful, Lou." 

"You're not that bad yourself." She manages a teasing smile back at him. 

He laughs, "Thanks but I don't care about myself now."

She shivers visibly. God, the things he'd do to her if he was the old him. 

"Get on the bed." 

Louisa climbs back on and straddles him again, sitting across his lap. 

"Good. Now get up here so I can take you for a ride." 

"God, Will." She covers her red face with a laugh. 

"Hey, you have to endure my shitty pick up lines, now don't leave me hanging." 

She shifts until she's hovering across his chest. He can smell her, so sweet and musky and he wants her to shut up and just get on his face. But she's too sweet and he could never say it to her that rudely. 

"I'm scared." Her voice is barely above a whisper. 

"Why?" 

"I don't want to hurt you." 

So she wasn't scared for herself, she was scared for him. Fuck, this woman was going to be the death of him. 

"Clark. I'm not going to repeat myself again." 

She looks down at him, wide eyes desperate and so _so_ beautiful. 

"Get. On. My. face." his voice is dripping and husky and she can't take it. 

She maneuvers herself upwards until she's hovering above his face, standing on her knees. He nods at her and tilts his head back. Louisa took a shaky breath, spreading her knees further and further until she was almost sitting on him. She's so embarrassed but so turned on, the way his lips gently brush against her thighs already making her quiver. 

"Shh, Lou. Just enjoy it." 

She can't stop the raw cry that escapes her mouth when his lips touch the space between her legs. She slaps her hands over her mouth, blinking away the spots in her vision. Will made a satisfied noise, his tongue moving forward to slip in between the folds. She bucks her hips, a moan escaping her mouth and he groans into her. She's warm and so wet, he wants to bury her face in her. 

She snaps her head down to look at him, afraid she's crushing him from the way she grinded. He's looking up from between her legs, taking her into his mouth with a cocky look on his face and her knees buckle. It takes all of her strength not to just fall onto him and she has to grip the headboard when his pace picks up. It's barely a minute and he has her in pieces, a messy wreck above him as her hips ground themselves against his mouth.

"Don't stop! _D-don't stop_!" She pleads, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut.

Will doesn't plan to and simply hums against her, pushing his tongue into her one more time before letting it slip up towards her clit. And he sucks it. Hard. She's crying out his name, hips shaking and her legs threatening to give him but he doesn't stop. He sucks and licks at her like the world's going to end and all she sees are stars.

"Will- _oh, god- Will!"_

He drinks her up, furious that he didn't do this earlier to the beautiful angel above him.

_He wanted to do it every night from then on. _

_And fuck, Louisa wanted it too._

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ~
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ^^


End file.
